Home
by invincibleironman
Summary: TLC Shipweeks Day One Home Scarlet centric but bits of Wolflet here and there


_So this is for shipweeks Week one. I ended up writing these ages earlier because last time I wrote one and got lazy. My whole shipweeks thing is basically going to be like this:_

 **Home-Wolflet**

 **Satellite-Little Cress**

 **Pirates-Kaider**

 **Library-ÉmilieIko**

 **Ever After-Adri**

 **Tea Party-Cresswell**

 **Lights-SybilLevana**

 **One More Time-Maha**

 _Some might be more shippy, while some like this may be more background ships. This isn't for sure how it's going to be if I get a different inspiration for a prompt ill switch it since that's easier to write. I'm thinking of making week two more about minor characters so that's probably how that'll go._

Home was a strange thing, Scarlet pondered in one of the many quiet days back on Benoit farms. It had always been a difficult thing for her, after all home was meant to be where you grew up. But as she thought back to the stifling apartment in Paris. Hiding in her room as her mom and dad argued. Finally peeking out when one of them (usually her father) left slamming the door. Her mother would be angrily cleaning, muttering French curses under her breath. She had been where Scarlet got her expensive knowledge of swears.

When she noticed Scarlet shyly watching her she'd pull her into a big hug. Smoothing down her hair she'd always whisper "we both love you very much Scar, never forget that." And she didn't forget while watching her mom walk out the door after one such fight, luggage in hand. With the naïve optimism of a six-year-old she'd listened patiently for every creak sure it was her mother returning to remind her that no matter what she loves her, while her father continued to drink himself deeper into a bottle each day.

She finally gave up, when on her seventh birthday a letter finally arrived from her mother. Sure it was a letter apologizing for taking so long in coming back, or perhaps a birthday card, and present she ripped it open without bothering to wait for her father to return from whichever bar he'd gone to. Instead she was horrified to find a set of divorce papers, even worse was the note requesting partial custody. Twice every year she'd get to visit her mother.

That had been it for that home. Feeling an odd sense of déjà vu, she'd packed her suitcase and made her way to her grand-mére's farm. She'd lost one home full of anger and fighting, and instead gained one filled with hard work, and love. They'd argued all the time both as stubborn as a mule.

Still there'd been a sense of love in their arguing. It wouldn't take long for them to stop an argument and laugh at themselves, at the argument, or just nothing particular. But soon enough that home was also ripped away from her. She'd relive that day many times over in her nightmares. Coming home from deliveries to discover a house full of silence. It was strange that as soon as she stepped out of the hover she knew, something was wrong. Her grand-mére would usually come rushing out to ask about the deliveries. Instead all she found was a red cheesecloth and inside her grand-mére's ID chip, still stained with wet blood. After that all she could do was struggle to get someone, anyone to help her. The police, private investigators, their clients, anyone who might have any idea where she could've been taken.

And then she'd met him. The only one to take her seriously. The only one to offer help, even if she wasn't sure how trustworthy he was. And that's how she found her next home-temporary as it was. Because soon enough when her search descended into chaos, and her grand-mére was gone forever. And when she boarded it, she didn't realize how much she'd come to love the stolen ship, with the lounging lady on its side. The Rampion was never meant to be there forever, and that had been reassuring in its own way. After all the others had been ripped away without so much as a warning.

And even then it was taken away too soon. Turns out life just decided it was time to screw up Scarlet Benoit's life. Her next home wasn't really a home. Sure it might've been to the other inhabitants, but she was held captive there, a prisoner. They'd never known anything

else, but she had and would forever yearn for it. But at least she wasn't completely alone. She had the crazy princess, and the wolf cub who reminded her of another Wolf she yearned to see.

She promised herself she'd escape, and soon she did with the help of the blond guard. She'd made it to his home, and although it wouldn't last long she'd mentally already begun calling it home. When Maha died and Wolf was taken it was difficult not to lose all hope. But she did her best following Winter through tunnels, surviving leutmosis. And once she saw him again she began to dream once more. Of a home. Once this was all over she could go home. And if anything that spurred her to fight even harder. Truth be told she didn't mind too much when Winter took control. Anything to wipe the smug smile off that bastard's face.

And then suddenly it happened, she was on her way. Nothing could compare to the first moment she stepped on the green grass of the farm, and smelled the cool breeze blowing. The next thing she knew she was being attacked by a blur of sea green silk, and honey blonde curls. "Scarling I 'ave missed you so much!" it was strange to hear the strong French accent of Émilie after speaking in universal so long. She turned to Ze'ev who must've realized Émilie wasn't a threat since he hadn't pinned her down yet. "aahh I remember you, you'd better take good care of my Scarling _oui?"_ Ze'ev looked at her adorably unsure of himself.

"I suppose you'll be safe in her hands then?" Thorne spoke from the doorway of the Rampion. Émilie glanced over, only just noticing him. "Aren't you that fugitive?" she asked boldly. Cress came out to stand beside him and he slipped an arm around her waist. "Not anymore sweetheart." They quickly said their goodbyes and then the Rampion was off, with Ze'ev making Cress promise to comm him once a week. She had to bite back a smile at how protective he was.

And years later as she lies in bed with Ze'ev, enjoying the silence before the farm awoke she'd think back. Was home multiple places, would her life with her grand-mére still be her home now that she'd moved on. "MOMMY!" Ze'ev groaned as the shrieks of the little ones began. "I think we wasted money on that alarm clock" but didn't complain as the toddlers climbed on top of the bed, and eventually him. This Scarlet thought surrounded by the warmth, and laughter might've been the best home of them all.


End file.
